Unequaled Immortal Chief, Duel Jaeger "Gaia Bust"/Tips
*This card is a very powerful card in both terms of offense and defense. It is highly recommended to use this card in a pure Dragon Chief Emperor deck with resource boosting and excessive deck milling so that you can easily use this card's abilities effectivly. *This card can make a very aggressive and defensive combo with Seeker of Superior Strength, Duel Jaeger and Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger "Dynamite" whether its your turn or your opponent's turn. **For offensive capabilities, if you have at least 6 or more gauge and 15 or more Dragon Chief Emperor cards in your drop zone, you can do the following: *#Call Seeker of Superior Strength, Duel Jaeger to your center, and attack with it twice. *#Activate Seeker's Counter ability to discard a card from your hand to call this card from your drop zone on top of Seeker for free gauge and attack with this card three times. *#After attacking with this card 3 times, once you have 15 or more cards in your drop zone, you can pay 3 gauge to call Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger "Dynamite" on top of this card. *#Attack with Dynamite four times. *Note: You will take lifelink damage from this card when you evolve it into Dynamite, so be cautious. This combo can make 9 attacks in one turn, 10 if you have an item equipped. *For defensive capabilities, if you have more gauge and 15 or more Dragon Chief Emperor cards in your drop zone, you can use the same combo except on your opponent's turn, as shown: #Have Seeker Duel Jaeger on your center, and increase its soul with cards like Chief of Armors, Under the Ken, Underling, Battery Den and Legend of the Colossal Ocean . #Wait for your opponent to choose Seeker for a target, then activate Seeker's ability when your opponent attacks or activates an ability to dodge the attack and evolve Jaeger into Gaia. #Your opponent attacks Gaia, activate Gaia's ability paying 2 gauge to boost his stats. #When your opponent attacks Gaia, if you have at least 3 gauge, you can evolve Gaia into Dynamite, dodging the attack. *Note: You will still take lifelink damage if you evolve Gaia into Dynamite. However, at this time, Dynamite will have at least 4 souls, more if you use support cards. If you can obtain enough souls, it makes Dynamite a pseudo and safer Revolted . *Overall, this card is a key card in any Dragon Chief Emperor deck as well as Seeker and Dynamite. *Have Underling, Nocurve Sei in this cards soul to prevent this card from being destroyed by effects, increasing your chances of activating this card's boosting effect, which can also increase the cards in your drop zone for Gaia's first effect. Underling, Battery Den can also help you obtain the gauge needed for this cards ability. *Cast Dragon from the Origin on your turn to ensure that you can withstand this card's lifelink if this card leaves the field. *The offensive combo above can help Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin with its ability.